Incognito
by Light of Hope
Summary: Squall has been faced with many problems in his life; getting over the death of Rinoa, taking on all of Balamb by himself...but none compare to what he is about to face. Is Rinoa really dead? [Squina fic, please R&R]
1. Reality

**Authors Note:** This chapter has been rewritten, after I read it over I figured it was too...I don't know, it just didn't seem like something I would write. Anyway, chapter two will be up very shortly seeing as how I've been motivated from reading some other outstanding FF8 fics--(Crimson Lies, Of Angels and Demons). Look back here sunday or monday for ch2. WIth that note, I'm just going to continue, then.  
  
**Incognito Desire-- Chapter 1: You've got mail  
  
  
** Squall yawned, stretching his long arms over his head. His tired eyes closed, if only for a moment. He shook his head, noticing the slight pitter-patter of feet outside of his office. He stood, opened the door, finding exactly what he had expected.   
  
  
Seifer, it's late. You should get back to your office, he said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
There's just a few things I wanted to discuss before the meeting tomorrow, said Seifer, pushing himself past Squall.  
  
  
Squall sighed. Didn't he know not to barge into someone's office at 11:00 at night? The commander shrugged and slowly walked over to his chair. Seifer already sat opposite him.   
  
  
First time I've ever been in your office, he said, surveying his surroundings.  
  
  
It was indeed a nice office, very Squall-like. A shiny oak-wood desk sat at the far corner of the room, in front of which a maroon, leather chair held a very stressed out Squall. Seifer sat directly across from Squall, in a chair much smaller than the commanders. It was of simple oak wood, just as the desk was. Three other chairs of the same kind surrounded a rectangular coffee table. The floors were also oak wood, a majority of it was covered with a rug the same shade of maroon as Squall's chair. How very coordinated.  
  
  
Not too shabby, said Seifer, nodding his head.  
  
  
You aren't here to admire my office, Squall said, folding his arms and turning in his chair to face seifer.  
  
  
Well, that's true. Here--take a look at this.  
  
  
Seifer tossed Squall a manilla folder, which he easily caught. He opened it.  
  
  
What's this? he asked, knitting his browse together.   
  
  
Read it, Seifer said, pointing towards the papers which lay inside.  
  
  
_ **Rinoa Heartilly, the death of;  
  
  
** Rinoa Heartilly, 17, was reported dead to balamb garden at 21:47 hours on the date of May 17. The scene of the accident was first sighted by Mr. J Schroder, whom apparently saw the accident occur. Ms. Heartilly's body was not ever accounted for, but there is reasonable evidence leading to the fact she is dead. The clothes of Heartilly were found outside the car, after the explosion. The blood stains on the top were tested to reveal that it was indeed Heartilly's. It is most probable that Rinoa Heartilly's body was completely obliviated in the explosion.   
  
  
_  
Her death report, I've seen it before, said Squall.  
  
  
Ever heard the name J. Schroder? Seifer asked.  
  
  
No...I'll contact him in the morning. Right now I think you shou-- Squall was cut off by Seifer's impatient voice.  
  
  
Keep reading.  
  
  
**_Rinoa heartilly; contacts regarding the death of  
  
_**_ Criminal Investigator: Allen Montgomery  
Automobile investigator: Siobauhn Swift  
FBI squad in charge if investigation: Squad 98B  
Leader of investigation: Christoff Henley  
Accident report: unknown.  
  
  
_Schroder isn't mentioned here... Squall said, frowning.  
  
  
Yeah. Look at the next page.  
  
  
  
_ **Rinoa Heartilly, the death of;  
  
  
** Rinoa Heartilly, 17, was reported dead to balamb garden at 21:47 hours on the date of May 17. The scene of the accident was reported by [unknown]. Ms. Heartilly's body was not ever accounted for, but there is reasonable evidence leading to the fact she is dead. The clothes of Heartilly were found outside the car, after the explosion. The blood stains on the top were tested to reveal that it was indeed Heartilly's. It is most probable that Rinoa Heartilly's body was completely obliviated in the explosion.   
  
_Schroder isn't mentioned in this one, Squall asked, looking at seifer for answers.  
  
  
The one you just read is the dispatched copy of the death report. The first paper is the original copy, Seifer explained.  
  
  
Why isn't Schroder mentioned in some of these? Squall shook his head, trying to sort through the new line of information.  
  
  
Can't say. It's just a little to coincidental. They couldn't have made a mistake on every sheet. There's something they aren't telling us. Keep reading.  
  
  
  
_To Squad 98B regarding the death of Rinoa Heartilly,  
  
Abort investigation. Do not let CMDR Leonhart become aware. ABORT mission. Investigation is becoming more dangerous; TIDE's obligations have moved elsewhere. Do not contact TIDE. He is a threat to both the Squad and our lives. Again, ABORT OPERATION.  
  
--Christoff Henley....July 19  
  
  
_What the fuck does he think he's trying to pull!?   
  
  
The anger was flooding through squall at an intense rate. This whole time, a month of research, no wonder he had not heard from the Squad. No wonder no new evidence had been found. THEY HADN'T EVEN BEEN LOOKING. This whole time, he and seifer had been a two-man team. This whole time, he had been fooled by the FBI. The only agency he could fucking trust had closed the operation. But why?  
  
  
Why'd they close the operation? Squall asked, calming down a little.  
  
  
I dunno. What I wanna know is--who the fuck is TIDE? Seifer frowned, crossed his arms, and began to tap his foot on the floor; his classic i-want-to-know-what-the-hell-is-going-on actions.  
  
  
There's a lot of things we don't know, Seifer, but..I think the first thing we need to do is contact Schroder. Look, it's pretty much up to you and me to find Rinoa; I'm sure the others will be with us all the way--but basically, it's our problem. Here's a key to my office and file cabinet. You give it to anyone I'll rip off your head.   
  
It was funny, really. Squall had just appointed Seifer his partner in the operation. Only a year ago, Seifer had been (atleast partially) the reason Ultimecia nearly achieved time compression. Seifer had almost killed them, along with the rest of the world. And now, Squall was trusting him with the biggest thing in his life.  
  
Yes, after the defeat of Ultimecia, Seifer returned to his arrogant self; he was allowed back at garden after three months of prison; on his second trial, he was found innocent on account of possession; and times had changed him. He was serious;  
  
  
_ Serious about finding Rinoa. Serious about redeeming himself.   
  
  
_Oh, by the way, where'd you get this? Squall asked as he walked over to a painting on the wall. He removed it, and pushed a small red button on the wall where the painting hung. A low beep filled the air, and Squall put the painting back in place. He lagged over to his chair, and pulled up the arm rest. This apparently triggered a safe to open. Squall made his way over to the rug, lifted it, and placed the folder inside a small, black box which had been covered by oak wood prior to his opening it. He covered the safe with the wood and the carpet, and looked up. Seifer had a curious look on his face.  
  
  
The man grinned. Broke into the FBI head-quarters, killed five guards, and stole the files out of the top secret' safe.  
  
  
Squall nodded, raised his eyebrows, and--smiled.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Quistis, Irvine, and Zell sat in the instructors lobby. It was past curfew, they knew, and they really didn't care. They couldn't punish themselves, after all.   
  
  
I hate this game, said a very peeved Irvine. They had been playing poker for an hour, and already he was sick of it.  
  
  
Actually, I'm kinda sick of this too. Let's go get a burger, Zell said, standing.   
  
Quistis and Irvine nodded, rising to their feet.  
  
  
What's open? asked Quistis as she slid on her black boots.  
  
  
Aphrodite's is, I think, Irvine said, walking out the door.  
  
  
Zell and Quistis followed closely behind. Their calm exterior was only a shell; a shell which hid the disturbance each of them felt. The death of Rinoa had caused them all to second-guess a lot of things; why they were here, what they had to do. Rinoa had hid all that from them, her care free personality distracted them from reality. And the reality now was that she was dead; and because of this, she could not distract them from this cruel reality.  
  
The group left garden, and soon, they stepped into Balamb. The night was very calm, there were few people out. A few couples walked hand-in-hand across the street, obviously coming from Aphrodite's. The restaurant belonged to a former SeeD by the name of Lhea, who had transferred from Galbadia garden. She had quickly been promoted to an instructor, she was an outstanding warrior. However, now that the sorceress war had died down, SeeD were hardly needed; therefore, 18 year old Lhea had more time to take care of the restaurant she had inherited from her deceased mother.  
  
  
He's really taking that case hard.  
  
  
_He; That case; Everyone knew automatically what she was talking about. Squall and Rinoa's death.  
  
  
_We all are, Zell said. He, too, had taken it quite hard. He did tend to get emotionally attached to people quickly, and the death of Rinoa had been a big blow to him. Rinoa was, after all, one of his best friends.  
  
  
There's just...so many questions that were left unanswered, you know? I wish we knew more about what's going on. And the FBI..what's going on with them? They really aren't helping much anymore, said Quistis.   
  
  
There's definitely more to it than that. I just have this really weird feeling.  
  
Irvine's calm voice broke suddenly into a scream. Quistis froze. Zell's jaw dropped, a scream wanting to sound; but it couldn't.   
  
  
_Someone had just let off a bomb on Aphrodite's. The book store next to it had blown up, as well...and they had caught a glimpse of who it was.   
  
  
_**Authors Note: **hmm. interesting, a little, I think. =P Hope you liked it! If you would like, I can email you whenever I update-- email me at rikku@twisted.nu with this request, or any other comments, suggestions, or whatever you would like to see happen in this story. 


	2. Tension rises

**Authors Note:** Monday...tuesday...what's the difference? Atleast this chapter is up. Again, it won't be all too interesting. Second chapters never are, really. ::steals all the sticks from Th'lady Shadow and hides them:: harr. Now I have sticks and _you _don't! :-D Anyhoo, this chapter is going to be focused a little more on Rinoa. You'll won't find out exactly what's going on, but you will find out a little bit about what she's been doing since her supposed death.  
  
  
**IncOgnito--chapter two; Tension Builds  
  
  
  
****** A year. That was all. A year; that was how long it had taken for Rinoa's world to fall apart. The control over her life had been ripped from her grasp, stolen by the agency. _The agency. _That was what she called it. She thought it a well developed term, although it may be a bit too gentle.   
  
  
When the offer was made to her, she could not resist. Many people got the facts wrong about time compression; some even wanted it. They thought that time compression would bring them to their deceased relatives; future great grand children. Because of this, many people were after Rinoa; anti-savior factions, they called themselves. It was ironic, really, the term. Savior; calling the people they opposed saviors.   
  
  
A man had come to her, offered her sanctuary in Winhill. He said he would give her a new identity--yet all he did was rip her from her own. He had ruined her life; she didn't know who she was anymore. All she wanted was to leave the agency', where she and two other women had been taken. The two others were Ellone and Edea. Everyone presumed them dead.  
  
  
_Come with me.'_ he had said. _I'll keep you safe--I'll let you live your own lives; all I ask is a few favors in return.'_  
  
  
He let them live their own life, all right. A life he had given them. No longer was Rinoa herself, but a young, short-haired women by the name of Rheanna DeFelice. Classy name; disgusting existence. They had all been added to the DeFelice family', as he called it. Ellone was now Elaina, and Edea was Ella.   
  
  
When asked, he said that Edea was his wife, and Rinoa and Ellone were sisters. People had been skeptical; for he had disguised the girls in different ways. Rinoa no longer was the same raven haired beauty that she was a year before; now, her hair was a light brown, heavily highlighted in blonde. She wore contacts; making her eyes blue. Countless times she was told she resembled Sorceress Rinoa. At this, she would smile and turn, before the tears came.   
  
  
As she looked back on it, she couldn't understand why she had done it. She left Squall; for this, she would never forgive herself. DeFelice had promised her visiting times, of course, and they were promises he never fulfilled. She hadn't seen Squall since the night she left. A year ago to the date.   
  
  
Just when she was on the brink of tears, a voice startled her.  
  
  
You took care of it, then, said a cold, harsh voice.  
  
  
She simply nodded.   
  
  
Don't worry, my dear, you will be heavily rewarded. You think I don't know how difficult that must have been for you? He wrapped a strand of her hair around his index finger.  
  
  
Difficult? Blowing up a building where I have spent countless hours with my lover? I don't think difficulty is the right term. Try torturous. Rinoa sneered at him. It had been torturous for her; the only thing she could think of when setting the bomb off at Aphrodite's was Squall.   
  
  
_He could have been in there. Everyone could have been in there.  
  
  
_All the people she had yearned to see, to talk to, she could have just killed. And it actually was probable, that was the scary part. When she was at Garden with them, the group would go out--to Aphrodite's--late every Friday night. She choked on these thoughts, clinging to what little self control she had left. She fought; she fought not to cry. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her pain.  
  
  
  
If it makes you feel any better, Commander Leonhart and company weren't at the restaurant. Schroder just informed me that the commander responded to one of his emails. So relax a little.  
  
  
Despite his cold words, she did feel better. Squall was safe; thank hyne for that. She would most definitely give up all hope if things proved otherwise. She would not harm Squall, or anyone else for that matter. She couldn't.   
  
  
DeFelice left the hotel room, locking the door in the process. He thought it a good idea; Balamb Garden was less than a mile away. It would do her no good to get to her beloved commander. He would prevent that--at all costs.  
  
  
* * *  
Quistis turned as quickly as possible, and began running as fast as her legs would carry her. She ran back to garden; she had to alert Squall immediately. Once the three were out of debris range, Irvine spoke.  
  
  
That was--I mean--it looked like..but how.. he stuttered, fumbling on every word. The sheer thought of it was giving him goose bumps. He knelt down on the cement, allowing his brain to relax. Too many thoughts at once.  
  
  
Zell choked out, closing his eyes, and also kneeling.  
  
  
It couldn't have been, Zell. Rinoa died. Quistis was more interested in convincing herself more than anyone else.  
  
  
Quistis, they never found the body. Squall isn't convinced; and man, neither am I. That was Rinoa we just saw, I'm sure of it. Irvine sat, and wiped his forehead.  
  
  
Since when does Rinoa have light brown hair and light eyes? And since when does she go around blowing up buildings? asked Quistis. She was indeed more skeptical.  
  
  
Well, since when is she dumb enough to not wear a disguise when blowing up a building? Irvine countered.  
  
  
You have a point. But that still doesn't mean--  
  
  
Quistis is right. It means nothing--yet. But, I really think we should report this, y'know? If, by some chance, that was Rinoa, she's probably still in balamb, Zell said, standing.  
  
  
Zell, you take Quistis back to Garden--I'm gonna go check out the area. There's a chance she could still be around. When you get there, make sure you send Seifer down here. There's also a chance she might go for garden; in which case it would be good for her to see squall there. Go get seifer. And hurry. He doesn't need a briefing--just send him. I'll make sure he knows what's going on. Irvine hastily spit out the words, gesturing for them to run back. They both nodded, acknowledging his leadership.   
  
  
C'mon..let's move.   
  
Zell grabbed Quistis by the arm, nearly dragging her to the road. Quistis drew her save the queen--she had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling.  
  
_  
  
  
_** Authors Note:** LIke it? Hate it? Have suggestions? Email me, foos. rikku@twisted.nu. I would appreciate it A LOT. Also, i have a little idea for you--which of the following would you like to see in the next chapter.  
  
- - A) A reunion between Rinoa and Squall  
  
- - B) An action-packed escape by Rinoa, and a reunion in ch3  
  
- - C) Other  
  
  
Just put the letter, mmk? Easier that way. =p_  
  
_  



	3. Revolution

**Authors Note:** And--you lovelies went with option B. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU. That was what I had wanted to write, but it's your story--it's written for you--so I figure you oughta have a say in what happens! And here we have it. A (hopefully) daring escape by Rinoa--but who knows what twists will accommodate that, in the already twisted mind of Chey. =P Without further adieu, I present to you, IncOgnito--chapter three!  
  
Revolution **[IncOgnito-ch3]  
  
  
****** Squall's pleased acknowledgment of Seifer's accomplishments was cut short by a very testy Quistis.   
  
  
Seifer, come with me. There's no time to explain, she said, already turning to exit Squall's office. She had been surprised at the fact the door was not locked; but then again, who in their right mind would bother Squall Leonhart? _Rinoa.._ perhaps that was why he left the door unlocked. Not because he thought she would come barging in, but as a sense of symbolism.   
  
_The door was always open for her...to welcome her.  
  
  
_What's going on? Squall asked, his voice filled with a sense of concern.   
  
  
Squall, really, I don't have time to explain. Stay here--Seifer, you have to come with me. Quistis spoke hastily, making it somewhat difficult to comprehend what she was feeling. Squall had a funny sense of what was going on. It was not a bad sense, not at all, but it was...odd. It was unexpected. It was, needless to say, unknown.  
  
  
Seifer stood, his trench-coat whirling as he turned to reach for Hyperion. He snatched it up, and loaded the gun. He nodded, and quickly followed Quistis.   
  
  
Would someone like to tell me what the hell--   
  
  
Squall's voice was cut off by the slamming of his office door.  
  
  
Lovely. Now even Quistis was hiding things from him. She seemed in such a rush--and why did she want Seifer with her? This was nothing good, nothing good at all..  
  
______________________  
  
  
Irvine's fingers trembled against his exeter. His breathing was heavy; his heart beating very slowly. He was relaxed, but at the same time, very nervous.  
  
Say that they did find Rinoa. What would happen then? Would she return to garden, and become a SeeD? She would undoubtedly distract Squall from his job, thus causing Garden to plummet. In the financial state they were in, they could not afford that. The sorceress was defeated; most of the world was at peace. There was little need for SeeD. And what if she didn't _want _to come back to Garden? That would probably be a more severe case. This would break Squall's heart. To find her only to lose her. Her being on the planet, and not with Squall--as unlikely as it seemed--was possible. It was a scary thought, really. Those two were _meant_ to be together. There was no doubt in his mind about that.  
  
  
Irvine walked slowly, his back pressed up against the brick wall of the balamb hotel. His exeter was pointed upwards; prepared for any sudden attack. His cowboy hat sat ajar on his head, glued there' as Squall thought. Irvine stopped suddenly, noticing a soft rattling from the other side of the building. Puzzled, he relaxed out of his stance. The man shrugged and casually strutted over to the place where the noise was coming from.   
  
  
He stopped suddenly with a jolt as he felt someone coming from behind him. He whirled, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw Seifer there. The tall blonde smirked, and walked to where Irvine stood.   
  
  
Where's Quistis.. Irvine whispered, still glancing about, waiting for another bomb to go off. He was blowing things out of proportion--but how else was he supposed to react?  
  
  
She and Chicken-wuss went to Aph's to see if Lhea made it, Seifer stated matter-of-factly.  
  
It was then that Irvine remembered Lhea. She had become quite close with the group, and he didn't know what he--or anyone else for that matter--would do if she was...dead. It would be Rinoa's death all over again, but this time, atleast no one was in love with her. And this time, Squall would not put up his wall again. He could not put up a wall that was already there. And it would be there, he knew, until Rinoa came back. Perhaps that was why they were so desperately searching--hoping--to find her.  
  
  
Irvine showed no sign of hearing Seifer speak, for he was too interested in the ruckus he was hearing. They were getting closer to it by the minute. They had reached the corner of the hotel, on the other side there was somebody-or something-making noise. It almost sounded like the person was trying to escape something, and more than once Seifer thought he heard the sound of someone sobbing.  
  
  
Irvine whirled around the corner, pointing his gun in front of him. Seifer darted next to him, gun blade held outwards in his classic battle stance.   
  
  
_ There was no one.  
  
  
_The rattling had stopped, however, so Irvine turned to Seifer. It was then that he noticed how pale his partner' had come. Before he could ask him what was up, Seifer dropped his gun blade and pointed to a second floor room.   
  
  
Irvine glanced up, and nearly toppled over. There suspicions had been confirmed. There, staring at them through a window in wide eyed shock, was Rinoa.   
  
  
Seifer, too, was staring at her, jaw dropped in pure disbelief. He, unlike Irvine, was NOT expecting her to be there. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it was certainly not Rinoa.   
  
  
____________________  
  
  
She ducked down from the window, tears brimming her fake-blue eyes. It was them; and they had seen her. What was she to do? There was no way she could get back to garden now, back to Squall. She couldn't tell DeFelice about them, for he would have them killed on the spot. It was then that it registered; them--it was Irvine and...Seifer. What was he doing back at Garden? She shook her head and shuddered.   
  
  
She had two options. One of which she wanted to carry out, and the other she should carry out. She _wanted _ to go to them; to ask them for help. She wanted to go back to garden, to Squall. She wanted to seek his protection from DeFelice and the agency. The agency which sought to kill her. She wanted to get away from DeFelice, Schroder, and...TIDE.  
  
  
But she _knew _ she couldn't do that. She could not put Squall and the others at risk. TIDE and the agency were not to be fooled with, who knows what they could do to the SeeDs. If she were to escape, she would not go to Garden. No, she would go to Deling, and, as much as she disliked the idea, she would go to her father. Caraway would get the entire galbadian army after TIDE if necessary. He and Rinoa did not get along, but that did not take away from the fact. He loved her; she was his only child. And now, she was willing to accept any help she could get.  
  
  
Rinoa crawled back to the window. She tried desperately to open it, but DeFelice had locked them with one of his spells. There was no way to break it...unless she were to break the window. She looked around for something, anything to smash the glass with. There were no chairs, only a bed. She growled in frustration. What was she supposed to do!? Smash it with a blanket!?   
  
  
It was then that she had an idea. She slowly walked to the window, gesturing for Irvine and Seifer to come closer. Cautiously, they obeyed, and walked over to the window.   
  
_  
It's locked..' _she mouthed, pointing to the green aura of the spell.  
  
  
Seifer looked at Irvine, and asked, What'd she say?  
  
Irvine shrugged. he yelled up to Rinoa, causing her to roll her eyes. Were they really that dense? She laughed out loud at their pathetisism. Instead of yelling to them, she used her breath to make a fog on the glass. There, she used her index finger to spell out the words locked'.  
  
Of course, it came out backwards.   
  
  
Dekcol? What's Deckol? asked a very puzzled Seifer.  
  
  
It's locked, you fucking moron.  
  
Without another word, Irvine dragged a crate just beneath Rinoa's window. He snatched Seifer's gun blade, stood on the crate, and used the Hyperion to completely destroy the bottom half of the rather-large window. Seifer, of course, was quite peeved, but he used every ounce of self-control to not shoot Irvine with his own gun. Rinoa stuck her head out the window.  
  
  
she muttered, sliding one leg over the edge. She cautiously made her way out of the room, avoiding shards of glass.  
  
  
Seifer snatched back his gun blade. Why didn't you use your damn gun? he asked.  
  
  
Too loud. Your little doo-dad there did the trick with no noise, my man, Irvine said, tipping his hat. He found much satisfaction in pissing Seifer off to the maximum.  
  
  
They stopped sneering at each other for a moment, and then realized what they had been doing. The reality dawned on them, and they turned to where the Sorceress stood.  
  
  
_ Rinoa...she was here.  
  
  
_ Irvine said, choking on the words. She turned from him. How badly, she wanted to give him a hug. How badly she wanted to beg him to take her back to garden. How badly she wanted to ask where Squall was..but she could not.   
  
  
I...I'm sorry, I can't stay here.  
  
  
She turned and fled, leaving the two men completely baffled.  
  
  
______________  
  
Quistis fought back tears as she looked around. The once lovely restaurant was now completely and utterly destroyed. What bothered her most was that nobody was breathing; there was no sign of any people or life. She turned to Zell, at loss for words. He shook his head in disbelief. He was not willing to accept it.  
  
  
Why'd she do it, Quis? The words came out in a low whisper. It was hard enough as it is to keep his composure. The young women could only shake her head. She did not know why Rinoa would do such a thing--hell, she didn't even know if it WAS Rinoa in the first place. She couldn't understand why anyone would do such a thing. It wasn't as if Aphrodite's had any significance. There was no military weapons hidden there, atleast not that she knew of.   
  
  
Zell wondered off over to where the bar once stood; pieces of glass and oak wood were shattered everywhere. It was already starting to smell there. Rubber, metal, wood, glass. It scraped at the sole of Zell's sneakers as he tried so desperately to find Lhea.   
  
_ And he was failing; utterly.  
  
  
_Quistis' voice broke his concentration.  
  
Zell!! Zell get over here! I found Lhea, I think she's still alive!  
  
  
Zell ran over to where Quistis stood, and sure enough, Lhea laid there. The blonde highlights which once ran down her silky red hair were gone--for they were drenched in blood. Zell's lip quivered, and Quistis was already in tears.   
  
  
She removed several chairs off of her friend, throwing them across the street. Lhea looked up at her.  
  
  
she asked, her voice hoarse and shaken.  
  
Later, later. Zell, quick, we have to get her to the hospital. Hurry, Quistis ordered gently, brushing a piece of scarlet hair off of her friends face. Zell nodded and gathered Lhea in his arms--which had become sticky with crimson blood.  
  
  
_________  
  
  
Rinoa ran, ran not for her life, but for Squalls. Her coming back would completely disrupt his way of living. She had to keep that in mind; it was the only thing keeping her running; the only thing stopping her from turning in her tracks and running back to him.  
  
  
She slowed her pace, thinking a bit more. Yeah, she would disrupt him. But then again--when she was at garden, they had been just fine. She did not get in his way, and he did not get in hers. She had already disrupted his cycle by leaving--surely, she could go back.  
  
But did he want her back? It had been a year...perhaps he was bitter towards her. Perhaps he didn't want her with him. Perhaps he was...angry at her?  
  
No, that was not likely. After all, he thought her dead. She could go back, and he would welcome her with open arms. She could tell him the story of what had happened; and he would make TIDE pay. He could protect her; not only physically, but emotionally.  
  
  
Her heart was winning. She continued to slow, and then all together stopped. She was going to go back. She smiled, glad to have convinced herself to do as she wanted. She turned around, and began running towards garden--it was then that she felt a harsh hand on her wrist.  
  
  
She was whirled around, expecting to see Seifer there. Or perhaps Irvine--  
  
  
_ But it was not. It was DeFelice.  
  
  
_  
**Authors Note:** heeheee. I am devious, my friends. The reunion is not going to be as soon as you expect! After all, it wouldn't be much of a story if that were the case, would it? Squall's gotta find her, oh yes. It's gotta be twisted, very strange . Yes, very strange indeed. Keep checking back, and please review so I know that I am (or am not) headed in the right direction with this. Thanks again!


	4. Ch4

**Authors Note:** Gee. Glad you guys liked that chapter so much! I appreciate all the kind reviews, but honestly, it's really not _that_ good =p Ugghh, I'm worried about the reunion. I'll try to make it as emotional, ushy-gushy as possible. Eek, what if it's not good enough? Well, I suppose you guys can give me ideas as to what you want to happen ::hint hint, nudge nudge, shove shove:: Talk to you later.   
  
  
  
**IncOgnito CH4--Demolition  
  
  
** DeFelice tightened his grip on a struggling Rinoa, determined not to let his flower get away. She was the key for TIDE, and as his servant, DeFelice had NO intention of throwing this key away. TIDE's wrath was enough to make him follow Rinoa to the gate's of hell, if need be.  
  
But what he didn't know--  
  
_Was that Squall would do the same.  
  
  
_You think I don't know what you're doing? he waved his index finger at her. Tsk, Tsk, my lovely. Under no uncertain terms are you to attempt escaping again, understood? The tall, blonde, curley-haired man's voice was cool, collect; as if he could just forgive and forget. But Rinoa could not.  
  
  
You think I'm so simplistic, but I'm on to you and your tricks. Look, you're a sick, twisted, utterly brainwashed piece of shit. You think you can hide me, you think you can keep me away from them; but let me tell you something. My knight will save me, regardless of where you keep me. And when he finds me, there will be hell to pay. The words she spat at him were cold, rough, and--much to his dismay--sincere.  
  
  
Hm, I see, he said comically, well, I suppose I shall just get rid of him. DeFelice thought this a fair come-back. He knew exactly what buttons to push. He knew Rinoa well; but again, not as much as Squall. When push-comes-to-shove, Squall would over power all of them. And DeFelice knew it.  
  
You could get a thousand soldiers of your fucked up little army after him, and believe me, every one of them would die with no mercy. He's the greatest warrior who ever lived, go ahead and test him if you don't believe me. She knew she was bluffing, just a little. A little; not too much. Squall was indeed an outstanding warrior; with passion, fire, and drive; he was undefeatable by any person of the norm. But TIDE himself was not of the norm. TIDE was, to put it in words, a sorcerer.   
  
  
When she had found this out, she understood why he had captured any living sorceress's--or pervious living sorceress's. It also explained why he had captured Ellone. He wanted no threats to him; of course, he was a crazy man. Like many others, he planned on taking over the world'. The scary part was, that he may be capable of doing it.   
  
_And it scared her to death.  
  
  
_ __________________  
  
  
Squall shook his head. There was one thing about his so called friends he didn't understand; why the hell didn't they _tell_ him things? Were they trying to protect him? If so, what from? He didn't _need_ protection; he was 18 years--  
  
  
_18 years old.  
  
  
_He laughed out loud at this. 18 years. That was all. 18 god damn years of age. In this short time, he had experienced life, death, and love. Everything most people don't experience in their life time. He had gone through so much more than most kids his age; and that was what they were. Kids.   
  
Most 18 year olds had just graduated their twelfth year of general education. Most 18 year olds were glomping at the girl next door. Most 18 year olds didn't even know what love was. And then again, most 18 year olds didn't carry around a gunblade by which he slew a sorceress.   
  
  
One 18 year old--versus, quite possibly, an army. Or Rinoa. What was she doing to him? Why was she hiding? Or was she, indeed, dead? There were so many questions left unanswered; so many ties yet to be sealed. He knew that the best idea would be to contact this Schroder character, and suck out all the information he had.   
  
  
From there, if Rinoa proved to be living, he would do everything within his power to get her back to Garden. He knew this meant there would be many casualties, for it meant war. Rinoa would have returned on her own a long time ago; and he knew she was being held captive. Just how captive, he would like to know.   
  
  
he said out loud to himself, they're gonna fucking pay.   
  
  
____________________  
  
  
Irvine looked at Seifer, who was looking at Irvine. Both men had puzzled looks on their faces; what the hell just happened' looks. Rinoa had come, blown up Aph's, been locked up in a hotel room, been rescued, and ran off? What the hell? She had said _I can't stay here_.' Was it because of Aphrodite's being leveled? That could be taken care of, they both knew, because they were sure she had a reasonable explanation. And if it could not be taken care of, Squall would use his power to ensure her safety. Didn't she know that?  
  
That was...odd.. Seifer said, blinking several times.  
  
  
Yeah, no shit.. Irvine tried to think of a witty thing to say, but at this time, his mind was frozen.   
  
  
  
What was she doing here, anyway? Seifer asked, scratching his forehead.  
  
  
I dunno, she blew up Aphrodite's, though, said Irvine sadly, gesturing a hand towards the smoke behind a building.  
  
  
Holy shit...I was wondering what had blown up, and what Quistis was talking about when she said Lhea might not have made it'...hyne, this is serious. Seifer's' eyes grew quite large at the sight of smoke rising.  
  
Irvine simply nodded his head several times, still shocked and unwilling to believe what was happening. He was indeed in shock; he was in denial. He wanted to run back to Garden, and lock himself in his dorm. He wanted to leave, to sleep. He could not feel pain if he slept.  
  
  
We better get over there, then, check on Chicken-wuss and Quistis.   
  
  
Irvine tilted his head to the side and frowned, as he saw Seifer's face flush at her name. Odd, he thought, Seifer? Did he have feelings for Quistis? Irvine couldn't help the wicked grin from forming on his face. Oh boy, what a secret, what a secret indeed. And he, of all people, knew it. Finally, something good was coming out of this night.  
  
________________  
  
  
Lhea, look at me. Look at me, okay? Zell said, his eyes encouraging his friend. He could not let her fall asleep; if she did, she might--give up--and she would wined up dead. He could not allow that to happen. He was not willing to admit it to himself, but everyone around him knew Zell had a thing going on for Lhea. Everyone also knew that Lhea had a thing going on for Zell. It was plainly obvious, why they didn't pursue it was beyond everyone else. They were strange, those two, very strange indeed.  
  
  
But now, all that might be interrupted. If Lhea was to die, where would that leave Zell? Lhea had helped the man mature into what he currently was. She had calmed him down in a way. She had also brought out that boyish smile more often; but with her gone, it would surely never shine.   
  
  
  
Quistis stood there, unknowing of what to do. They couldn't run back to garden, that would be pointless. She would just be disrupted even more, causing more blood loss. She needed garden to come there; and now that it was mobile, it was a possibility. WIthout saying a word, she ran towards the training grounds, knowing Zell would take care of Lhea as best to his knowledge. Luckily enough, she had been his instructor for quite some time; his knowledge was top notch.  
  
  
_________________  
  
  
It wasn't long before Zell noticed Quistis was gone, and he was somewhat grateful for it. He knew she would bring help; and it gave him a bit of alone time with Lhea before...  
  
  
He shook the idea out of his head. Lhea was not going to die. No way, no how. He wouldn't allow it. He shook his head again and replaced the thought with another; it would give him alone time before she was swarmed with paramedics.   
  
  
Speaking of Paramedics, where the hell were they? Where were the fire-trucks, the ambulances, where were the police cars? Where were the sirens? Where was everything? Without a second thought, he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, still supporting Lhea with one arm. Dialing 911, he knelt down on one knee, placing the phone to his ears.  
  
  
Yeah, this is Zell Dincht, I'm a SeeD from balamb---no, this is not a prank---why the--my ID is 067-718. Yeah, there is someone with me---no? i AM an adult, you idiot---yeah, there's someone with me, SHE'S DYING IN MY ARMS, WOULD YOU LIKE TO SPEAK TO HER? GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE I REPORT THIS TO SQUALL! Zell chuckled as the man replied with a y-yes sir' at the mention of Squall. Everyone was intimidated by him, everyone respected him. He was certainly a good friend to have--speaking hypothetically.   
  
  
Zell heard Seifer yell; apparently he was looking for him.  
  
  
I'm right behind you, ass-wipe, replied Zell, rolling his eyes.  
  
  
Oh--Lhea..is she... Irvine asked, shutting his eyes.  
  
  
NO. I just called the cops. They should be here any second, Zell said, brushing a piece of hair from Lhea's face.  
  
  
Well they better hurry, hyne damn it! Seifer bellowed, whacking his gunblade on a piece of stone. As if on que, the sound of sirens and the red flashes came spinning towards what was Aphrodite's.  
  
  
Several men in white coats took Lhea from Zell's arms, glancing sympathetically at him. They put her in an ambulance, which would most likely take her to garden. More men were dispatched from a white fire truck, obviously looking for any survivors. It was not likely they would find any, it was a miracle Lhea had made it.  
  
  
Good, atleast Lhea should be okay. Now what? asked Irvine.  
  
  
Quistis went back to garden, probably to get help or something. We should, too, Zell said.  
  
  
We gotta tell Squall... Seifer said. They shuddered at this.  
  
  
_They had to tell Squall that RInoa was found...and that she ran again.  
  
  
  
_**Authors Note:** hee. Hope you liked it. 33 much to all you guys. The reunion isn't too far off, but not too close either. My guess would be chapter 8 or so. Don't worry, I update fast...I think...


End file.
